dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gao Yuan Yuan
Perfil thumb|250px|Gao Yuan Yuan *'Nombre:' 高圆圆 (高圓圓) / Gao Yuan Yuan *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Beijing, China *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Zodiaco chino:' Cabra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermano mayor, Esposo/actor Mark Chao e hija (Rhea Chao). *'Agencia:' Ye He Xing Guang Dramas *The Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils (2013) *Let's Get Married (2013) *The Qin Empire como Bai Xue (2008) *Ai Wu Hui como Ming Yue (2007) *Hai De Shi Yan como Ye Yu (2006) *Yan Hua San Yue como Shen Wan/Ziyan (2005) *Tian Xia Di Yi como Liu Sheng Piao Xu (2004) *Qin Wang Li Shi Min como Princesa Ruo Xi (2004) *Miracle Healers como Qin Zi (2003) *Ni Zai Wei Xiao Wo Que Ku Le (2003) *Yi Tian Tu Long Ji como Zhou Zhi Ruo (2003) *The Adventures of Di Ren Jie (2002) *Zhun Dian Chu Ji (2001) *Zha Lao Bai Xing (1999) *Shi Xi Sheng De Gu Shi (1998) *Zhao Bu Zhao Bei (1998) Teatro *Yan Yu/Beautiful Encounter como Lin Momo (2007) Musicales *Hamlet 1990 como Ophelia (2008) Películas *Sons of the Neon Night (2019) *Let's Get Married (2015) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart 2 (2014) *But Always (2014) *Blind Detective (2013) *Grief into a River (2012) *Matters of Life and Death (2012) *Caught in the Web / 搜索 como Ye Lan Qiu (2012) *Gao Hai Ba Zhi Lian 2 / 高海拔之恋II como Ding Yuan Yuan (2012) *Jun Zi Dao / 君子道 as Feng Xiao (2012) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart / 单身男女 como Cheng Zhi En (2011) *Ai Chu Se / 爱出色 como Gao Yuan Yuan (2010, guest) *San Xiao Zhi Cai Zi Jia Ren 三笑之才子佳人 (2010, invitada) *Ocean Heaven / 海洋天堂 (2010, invitada) *Driverless / 无人驾驶 como Xiao Yun (2010) *Season of Good Rain como Wu Yue/May (2009) *Chengdu, I Love You (2009) *City of Life and Death como Jiang Shu Yun (2009) *In Love We Trust como Maestra de Escuela (2007, invitada) *Unfinished Girl como Xiao Ke (2007) *Love in the City como Qin Xiao You (2007) *Rob-B-Hood como Melody (2006) *Shanghai Dreams como Wu Qing Hong (2005) *Spring Subway (2001) *Beijing Bicycle como Xiao (2001) *Spicy Love Soup (1997) Anuncios *Industrial and Commercial Bank of China *Mininurse Garnier *Lang Tai koufuye 朗泰口服液 *Email.com.cn *Qingzui Mints 清嘴含片 *Clean & Clear *文曲星 *Shida Computers 实达电脑 *Li Ning *SIEMENS Cellphone *Redbull *Colgate *mm Chocolates mm巧克力 *Hai Chang Eyeglasses 海昌隐形眼镜 *Ma La Te Milk 玛拉特牛奶 *Royalstar Curiosidades *'Educación:' China Institute of Industrial Relations *'Debut:' 1997 *En la escuela, le diagnosticaron trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad (TDAH) *Entró al mundo del espectáculo en 1996 y comenzó haciendo comerciales después de que fue abordada por un cazatalentos mientras caminaba por la ciudad con un amigo. Además hace obras de teatro (debutó en "Yan Yu" / Beautiful Encounter) *Con frecuencia es elegida por el director Wang Xiao Shuai para sus películas. Exitosamente irrumpio en el mercado después de protagonizar películas como "Qing Hong"(Shanghai Dreams), que ganó el Premio del Jurado en el Festival de Cannes 2005. *Gao también fue seleccionado en 2008 para ser un portador de la antorcha en la ciudad de Nanjing, provincia de Jiangsu para los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing el 27 de mayo *Se casó con Mark Chao el 5 de junio del 2014, en Beijing. Enlaces *Baidu Baike *Ent.tom *HanCinema *Wikipedia chino *Weibo Galería 000d6065c51b0a677dab13.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan2.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan3.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan4.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan5.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan6.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan7.jpg Gao Yuan Yuan8.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo